depths_of_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Republic of Harndar
Overview Due to contrary belief, The Old Republic of Harndar, AKA The United Republic of Harndar, is quite different from The United Inner Planetary Republic of Harndar , but still considered to be the same nontheless because the sake of the name. Instead of uniting every nation with a piece of each of their ideals, The Old Republic would rather unite Primsalis with Harndarian and Harndar's allies's ideals. This stuck tons of problems with many nations. History The Navulian Province of Romaii Before Harndar ever became the great powerhouse known today, the country was once known as the Romaii Province, a small manufacturing country that was a part of the Navulian Dominion in the Industrial Age. Navul was once a somewhat large nation that was known to have powerful nations up their throats such as The Union of Altarica and The Empire of Unim. Navul's King was King Junar Orm IV, he was a kind king, but was stubborn like most kings before him. Navul was a modest nation and everyone in the nation had an okay view of the government except the oppressed. However, the Fall of the Dilotoric Reign changed everything. Early Protests Romaii and several smaller, people based provinces was set into outrage from this action. not only that The Dilotorics were their only allies, but they were conquered by their friends, the Navulians. People in worker, agriculture, and civil rights based provinces setted out to the capital of Navul to protest and free the Dilotorics from Navulian occupation. However, they were caught off guard when they were greeted by soldiers, blocking them from ever entering the city. Months pass as the protests waged on, but held no avail as the Navulians put sanctions on their own people to lower the protestor's morale and just leave. However, that was not the case, with more sanctions, more people rallied and protested on. People in the capital started to join the protests as well. King Junar was sick of listening to them, rambling rambling about the how the conquest of The Dilotorics was unjust and uncalled for, so he tried for one last insane tactic to end the protests, he ordered his troops to kill any protestor in sight. Despite trying to run away from the fire of the soldiers, 50 protestors were killed by the military. Many provinces, including Romaii shocked that the military took shock action to destroy the protests. This was the Beginning Massacre, the rise of the rebelious provinces. Rise of The Independants After the Beginning Massacre, King Junar ordered his troops to kill any protestors in other provinces in Navul to cleanse the streets of annoyance. However, when they arrived to Romaii's border town, Sunai, The 54th Battalion of Navul was met by the Milita of Romaii. The Romaiian Milita General Harvard Suin announced that the protestors were under their protection of Romaii and if they wanted to get to the protestors, they first must get through the Milita. The Battalion was confused, why would they betray the Dominion for such worthless lives? A long debate arose among General Harvard and the Battalion commander, Sru Matri until it shortly became a shoot out. The streets shortly became showered with blood and dead bodies. The Romaii, although vastly outnumbered, won due to the misunderstanding of the landscape by the Navulians. The survivors of The Battle of Sunai went back to the capital to tell of the rebelious state of Romaii. After seeing Romaii's heroic feat, other provinces fought against the troops of Navul to protect their people. Romaii, Culsar, and Nimo proposed a deal to King Junar, to withdraw from Dilitoric territory and release the sanctions on the people. King Junar refused and began to send more troops to the rebelious provinces. After a year of sending proposals and rejection, the rebelious provinces made one last proposal before entering a full scale war, recognize the rebelious provinces as nations. The King, as it was said in history books, ripped the proposal into two and burned it. After not hearing a response, the rebelious provinces found no other choice, but to fight a war with the Navul. The provinces recognized themselves as nations to create The Independent Nation Alliance, AKA The Independants to separate themselves from the Remainder of Navul, The Loyalists. It is said that Romaii completely destroyed any monument of Navul, ripped itself away from Navulian decendant, and renamed itself to The Free Republic of Harndar. The first council, 'The Council' controlled everything in this newly reformed Romaii while smaller sects were in the council to keep the varity of people mixed. The Milita was armed with better weapons like The Scunveer Rifle, Intire Grenades, and more with the more diverse clothing to separate themselves from The Loyalists. And so, The Navulian Civil War began In Sel. 1145 to secure The Independants' place in the world. The Navulian Civil War Category:Rolm Category:Old Republic Category:Harndar